


Crossing Paths

by Volleyballfan



Series: Kageyama x Sejoh [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Tobio runs into his old senpais while he was running. They invited Tobio to their school for practice for three days. He fixes up his old friendships and create new friendship along the way.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kageyama x Sejoh [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	1. The Run In

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think, and you guys are awesome :)

Tobio was running on his normal way on the weekend when he literally runs into someone and causes both of them to fall onto the ground. He leans back and see that he's on top of Tooru. He stares back at Tobio with an amuse look. 

"Hey there Tobio-chan," Tooru says with a smirk. 

"H-hi, " Tobio says sitting back on his legs. 

"What are you doing here?" Tobio asks tilting his head. 

"We're was just walking, what are you doing here?" Tooru ask standing up. 

"Just running, also hello Iwaizumi-senpai," Tobio says bowing to Hajime. 

"Hey," Hajime says nodding his head. 

"Don't you have practice?" Tooru asks. 

"Yeah about that," Tobio asks turning his head away he he scratch the back of his neck. 

"Did you get in trouble?" Hajime asks crossing his arms. 

"No!" Tobio says loudly with wide eyes. 

"I'm just avoiding someone," Tobio mutters with a cute pout. 

"Are you talking about that shrimp?" Tooru asks. 

Tobio just nods his head and while avoiding eye contact. He hears a sigh before someone takes a hold of his chin and turns him so he making eye contact. 

"What did he do this time?" Tooru growls out. 

"He's just being extremely annoying and always talking about how he found someone before me and it's starting to annoy me," Tobio says. 

"Hmm, so he found someone yet he's rubbing it in," Tooru says letting go of Tobio'shis chin. 

"I mean he's just having sex with him," Tobio adds. 

"Still doesn't matter," Hajime says. 

"Huh?" Tobio asks while looking completely confused. 

"We don't like it when our kid is getting made fun of," Tooru says. 

"Our kid?" Tobio asks. 

"Okay, you, the boys that we want in every way," Hajime says looking away. 

Tobio can seet he blush on both of their faces when they look away. Tobio can't help but smile before gripping their jackets. 

"If you want me why you guys never made you move?" Tobio asks. 

"Cause your best friends, Akira and Yuutarou will kill us, especially now since you guys fixed your friendship," Tooru asks. 

"They ever do that if you hurt me, " Tobio says. 

They just grunts before looking back at Tobio. They stand there in silence for a few seconds before Tooru smirks at Tobio. 

"Have you ever wanted to go to Sejoh?" Tooru asks. 

Tobio face brightens up as he frantically nods his head. 

"Good," Tooru says getting closer to Tobio. 

"Why?" Tobio asks. 

"You'll see but for the meantime, stay in touch with us," Tooru says running his finger down his jaw. 

"O-ok," Tobio says. 

Hajime goes behind Tobio is rest his chin on Tobio'shis shoulder. 

"And we promise to make it your while," Hajime whispers in his ear.

Tobio shivers and grips their jackets in a tight grip. 

"I'm sure you guys would," Tobio says. 

* * *

A few days later, Tobio is leaving Karasuno when he sees Tooru and Hajime at the gates. He smiles and jogs up to them and gives them a hug. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Tobio asks. 

"Can't we just come by and get out beautiful boy?" Tooru asks ruffling Tobio's hair. 

"You can buy you guys seem to be more chirper than normal," Tobio says. 

"Well explain everything once we get to Tooru's house," Hajime says with a smile. 

So they walk to Tooru's house in silence and with some chit chat but not a lot. They end up on Tooru's bed and some kind of triangle. 

"So Tonio-chan, we been thinking and we came up with an idea, with the help of higher ups, but we need you to be a board with everything," Tooru starts. 

Tobio just nods his head and waits for one of them to continue. 

"We know that you actually wanted to go to Sejoh, and we also know the coaches wanted you as well, and we came up with a plan for you to go to the school you actually wanted to go to but we need you to be aboard, and we won't tell anyone you're changing school unless you want to," Hajime says. 

Tobio just states at them before giving them a big smile. 

"I actually would like that, but I still live pretty far away," Tobio says. 

"I have a nice bedroom in the basement that we turned into a bedroom so if anything you can live here with me, and Hajime have an extra bedroom as well, and I'm sure Akira and Yuutarou and all of our parents would let you live with one of us if you change school," Tooru says. 

Tobio just smiles and begins to play with his fingers. 

"You can tell your team if you want, but I don't want Karasuno to know," Tobio mutters. 

"Wait does that mean that you're going to come to Sejoh?" Tooru asks happily. 

Tobio just sits there and smiles at the older boys. 

* * *

"This is the last box," Akira says as he walks down the stairs and into Tobio's new room. 

He walks in and see Tobio underneath Tooru as they wrestle on the bed. Meanwhile Yuutarou and Hajime are putting clothes away in the closet and dresser. 

"Can you two stop and help us put the rest of Tobio's stuff up," Hajime says throwing a pillow at the two boys wrestling on the bed. 

Akira chuckles and starts unpacking Tobio's stuff animals that the four of them got him. 

"I can't believe we're going to be at the same school, it's gonna be fun and the three troublemakers will be under the same roof once again," Akira says putting the animals on the shelves. 

"I know this is gonna be fun and I can't believe you're gonna be living under the same roof as Tooru," Yuutarou says. 

Tobio tilts his head back, where he's laying on the bed, and gives Yuutarou a small smile. 

"It's amazing and a great change," Tobio says. 

They boys finish organizing the room before they eat take out. Since it was the atheist weekend, they all spend the night with Tobio. 


	2. Tobio's Secret Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru and Hajime brings out Tobio's secret side that no one else will ever see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks fort he kudos and comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you think :)

A week have passed since he started Aoba Johsai, and Tobio is extremely happy. Everybody on the team loves Tobio and became Tobio's best friends. But of course no one can be above Akira and Yuutarou but Tooru and Hajime are right below them. Tooru, Hajime, and Tobio had became extremely close and they are getting to see sides of Tobio they had never seen before.

This is what leads to Tobio sitting on his knees on his bed with Tooru in front of him and Hajime behind him. They have their lips on his neck since they found out Tobio like being bit. They also found out that Tobio have a wild and kinky side to him. They know how to bring that side out so they continue their attacks on Tobio's neck to where his shoulder falls out of Hajime's shirt that he has on. He tightens his grip on Tooru's neck as he rest his head against Hajime's. Tobio moans gets louder and he's beginning to pant.

"Mmm, you sound so beautiful Tobs," Hajime whispers in his ear before licking it. 

Tobio shudders and Tooru just chuckles in his neck. 

"Lay on you back," Tooru whispers in his other ear before biting his love. 

Tobio let out a shaky breath and lays down once the older boys moved. Tooru and Hajime sits on either side of the youngest boy and stare down at him. They give him a smile before they remove their shirts. The feels hands on their stomach. Tooru looks down and see Tobio is running his hands up and down their abs. Tooru can't help but chuckle before leaving kisses all over Tobio's face. Hajime on the other hand moves Tobio's shirt up and starts leaving kisses up his stomach and chest. Tobio gasps when Hajime finds his weak spot. Meanwhile Tooru takes this opportunity to shoves his tongue into Tobio's mouth. Tobio sucks on his tongue as Hajime attacks Tobio's nipples. 

"P-please m-more," Tobio begs. 

Hajime moves down his stomach down to his dick. Tooru breaks the kiss and moves down by Hajime. Tobio grips the sheets by his head and spread his legs wider for them. Tooru grips one and bites the inside of Tobio's thighs and begins leaving marks. Tooru goes to Tobio's rim and shoves his tongue inside. Hajime moves a little and begins deep throating Tobio. Tooru adds a finger alongside his tongue. Tobio beings thrashing around and tries to close his legs. But Hajime and Tooru keeps a hold of his thighs as they continue to pleasure him. Hajime moves up and kisses Tobio to distract him from the pain down below. Tooru manages to shove four fingers into Tobio as Hajime continues to kiss Tobio. 

"So how are we gonna fuck him?" Tooru asks. 

"How do you want us to fuck you?" Hajime asks the boy underneath him. 

"Can you both fuck me at the same time?" Tobio asks. 

With one looks from the older boys, Tobio knows his answer. 

* * *

The next morning, Tobio wakes up before the other two. He sits up and leans against the headboard and looks down at the other two boys. He just smiles before leaning over Hajime grabs a random shirt off the floor and put it on. He gets out bed and uses the bathroom before climbing on top of Hajime. He smirks before he goes under the blankets and goes between his legs. He happy that no one decided to get dressed after the activities last night. With one more shaky breath, he grips Hajime's member and pumps it till he's hard. He feels movement to his side so he looks and see Tooru just moved to the middle of the bed. He licks the head before taking the head into his mouth. He managed to take all of Hajime into his mouth right before a hand that goes into his hair as another pulls the blankets off. He let go of Hajime's member and looks up at two pairs of eyes staring back down at him. 

"Having fun?" Tooru asks with a smirk. 

Tobio just pouts before Tooru's hand guides him back to Hajime's dick. 

"You didn't have to stop cause Hajime is enjoying it," Tooru says. 

"Oi shut up, and move your hand," Hajime says smacking Tooru's hand from Tobio's hair. 

Hajime grips his hair instead as he lightly fuck his face. Tobio whines for more and Hajime gets the message and picks up his pace. Tooru lays there and watches with a small smile. 

"You're doing so good Tobio-chan," Tooru says. 

Tobio moans at that which causes Hajime to let out a growl and picking up his pace. He shoves Tobio's head all the way down for a few seconds before bringing his head up so Tobio can get oxygen back in him. 

"Can continue doing that?" Tobio asks. 

Hajime nods his head and shoves Tobio's all the way back down. 

"Oh fuck," Hajime says tilting his head back. 

Tooru begins jerking himself off as he leave sloppy kisses on Hajime's neck. He stops and stares down at Tobio after he feels Tobio's hand creeping its way up his leg. 

"Naughty Tobio-chan," Tooru says gripping Tobio's hand. 

He brings it to his member and let Tobio play with it. 

"Shit," Tooru hisses out. 

Hajime comes first and Tooru follows shortly after he does. Tobio sits up and the blanket falls off his shoulder. The older boys just states at Tobio, who's trying to hide his leaking member. 

"Need help there?" Tooru asks. 

Tobio just bites his lip and looks away as he nod his head. 

"Than how about you get between us, so we can help you," Hajime says gripping Tobio's hand. 

Tobio let Hajime pull him down between them since he knows they know how to take care of him. Tooru takes off Tobio's shirt before attacking his chest as Hajime attacks his nipples. Tobio knows this day is gonna be long and very interesting for all of them. In the end, Tobio couldn't walk right when they goes to practice. But Akira did let Hajime and Tooru get an earful when him and Yuutarou found out why Tobio wasn't walking right. 

_'Poor guys,'_ Tobio thinks as he tilts his head with a smile. 


	3. Practice with Sejoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a practice day with the Sejoh boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy this chaptera nd please let me know what you think :)

Tobio walks into the gym with Issei talking about what they are gonna do today during practice. Well that is till Tooru's voice rings out throughout the gym. 

"Guys get in pair of threes and practice what ever you want to practice on after you warm up," Tooru says looking down at his phone. 

Tobio walks up to Tooru who puts his phone to sleep. 

"Is everything okay, cause you normally not on your phone when it's practice time," Tobio says. 

"Yeah, everything is fine, my mom was just telling me that she's gonna be home late tonight," Tooru says. 

Tooru smiles when he sees Tobio relax and smiles sweetly. 

"Okay," Tobio says smiling. 

Tooru watches Tobio going over to Takahiro and Issei and doesn't see Hajime walking up to him. 

"He's fucking adorable," Hajime says. 

"He is especially when he worries about us," Tooru says smiling. 

Hajime smiles once he sees Tooru smiling at Tobio. 

"Let go warm up," Hajime says. 

"Yes sir," Tooru says with a smirk. 

Hajime hits Tooru in the head and Tooru let out a yelp. 

"Mean Iwa-chan," Tooru whines. 

Hajime just shrugs his shoulders and warm up. 

* * *

Tobio ends up pairing up with Issei and Takahiro. They decides to start with serving, so Issei goes to one side as Takahiro and Tobio stays on their side they are on. They agree that each of them get five balls each. Everything goes smoothly and on Tobio's last ball, he serves it but it goes right into the back of Hajime's head. He let out a curse as he cradles his head as Tooru laughs at him and Tobio is frozen in spot. Issei is standing close to Hajime with wide eyes and Takahiro just stares at him. 

"Nice shot Tobio," Takahiro says starting to laugh. 

Soon Issei joins in the laughter and Tobio does as well. Hajime turns around and gives Tobio a smile before he starts laughing as well. 

"Sorry Hajime," Tobio says running around the net to him. 

He wraps his arms around Hajime's neck and Hajime wraps his arms around the younger's waist. 

"It's fine," Hajime says hiding his face in Tobio's neck. 

The hug for a few more seconds before they hoes back to their practice. The rest of the practice goes by smoothly and goes by in a flash. When Tobio gets home Tooru attacks his lips once they get into Tobio's bedroom. The fall backwards onto the bed and Tobio ends up underneath Tooru. Tooru goes lean away but Tobio stops him but wrapping his legs around his waist. 

"Please continue," Tobio says. 

"Since you ask so nicely, but I have to open the door for Hajime so he can join us," Tooru says with a pout. 

Tobio smiles and let go of Tooru so he can let Hajime in. They come back a few minutes later and gives Tobio a night that he will always remember. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
